poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stu-art McMoy .5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Donald and Douglas vs The Flim Flam Bros. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 21:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Messages from Iamnater1225' Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. it's your turn with the Quotes for The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Hey Stuart, it's your turn with the Quotes for The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Hello? Are you here? Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. Now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure. 'Other Messages ' Now, it was your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. Now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. I said, now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. Are you back yet? Now, take your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. I made the pages for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy ''and ''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns for you. I said, I made the pages for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy ''and ''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns ''for you. Are you back yet? Are you here yet? I made the pages for ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy ''and ''Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns ''for you. Are you still here? I don't want Thomas to die in Thomas, Twilight and The Mummy Returns. How about having him knocked unconcious like in Revenge of the Fallen. And Twilight is angry for Megatron hurting her boyfriend. Now, it was your turn to do alot of more quotes to ''The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. Just how long will Thomas will die? And how about in one of your future movies, Twilight will die and be resurrected aswell? Now, it's your turn to do alot of more quotes to The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure, my friend. Are you making the pictures of Mr. Great White (for his page) and Mucker's DeLorean flying yet? I said, are you making the pictures of Mr. Great White (for his page) and Mucker's DeLorean flying yet? Freddieholc it's me. is everything all right? Pokemonlover1 I was thinking about something. What is your next Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures crossover film and when are you going to make it and upload it? Tigerman531 Relax. That guy's blocked for good. He won't bother this site anymore. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Skarloey Engines go Back to the Future Trilogy (guest starring: Babs Seed, Wheelie and Brains]]? Reply to your message I have already contacted Wikia about the situation. For now, I am waiting for their reply. If they can't help us, then I don't know what we're gonna do about that insulting site. 07:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC)BrerJake90 (talk) From Tigerman531 Before you get mad at my partner Rtgoh1, please hear my words. Things work differently at the Jaden's Adventures wiki. About Zach Saw your message to Brer about Zach. Thought you should know he was blocked by an Admin on Community Central for a month wikia-wide. I don't think Brer can undo that. --Love Robin (talk) 01:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC)